Dalamadur
Summary Dalamadur is a massive snake-like Elder Dragon approximately which dwarfs most other monsters in the series in terms of size. Dalamadur has razor sharp blades covering its whole body, and two large arms with sharp claws. In-game description: A huge elder dragon, massive beyond human comprehension. The only mention of its existence is found in fairy tales, which claim it can warp the very surface of the world and level mountains with a single twitch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely High 6-A | At least 6-B, likely High 6-A Name: Dalamadur | Shah Dalamadur Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Body Control (Has control over its metabolism and capable of increasing its internal temperatures), Breath Attack (Capable of spewing out a massive flamethrower-like breath attack), Earth Manipulation (Capable of digging, can cause earthquakes with its immense size, can cause crustal movement due to its immense size), Energy Manipulation (Capable of utilizing a weird energy which can be found in its chest and is used for several of its attacks), Energy Projection (Capable of utilizing the weird energy it possesses for several attacks), Fire Manipulation (Many of its attacks have fiery properties to them and has high internal temperatures which can cause the ground it touches to become scorched and cause Fireblight), Large Size (Type 3; Skeleton found in Rotten Vale dwarfs the entire ecosystem), Light Manipulation (Produces light from its chest vents), Longevity (Like many other Elder Dragons, Dalamadur is capable of becoming ancient in terms of age), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Paralysis with its tongue when foes are to close to its head), Possible Telekinesis (It's unknown how it calls down its meteors, but it's thought that they are falling stars called down by the Dalamadur), Water Manipulation (Produces steam from its chest vents when enraged), Explosion Manipulation and Biological Manipulation upon death, Resistance to Fire, Water and Disease Manipulation | Same as before, except Body Control (Has no control over its metabolism and internal temperatures) and the addition of Magma Manipulation (Despite having no control over its internal temperatures, they're constantly higher than normal in some body parts and are even high enough to turn the ground into molten lava with those body parts) Attack Potency: At least Country level+ (Capable of causing crustal movements of unknown strength and size, scaling from Zorah Magdaros who can blow up the New World), likely Multi-Continent level (Its strikes are capable of affecting the entire world. Shouldn't too far below Shah version) | At least Country level+ (Should be stronger than normal Dalamadur), likely Multi-Continent level (Capable of shaking the world in fire) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho and Silver Rathalos) with FTL+ attack and reaction speed (Able to summon and react to its own meteors, which move this fast) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T via Sheer Size Striking Strength: At least Country Class+, likely Multi-Continent Class (Causes crustal movements with its immense size) | At least Country Class+, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Country level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Able to keep up with and survive hits from High-rank Hunter) | At least Country level+, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless (Will not exhaust regardless of how long it is fought for or how many exhaust effect attacks are inflicted) Range: Hundreds of meters with physical attacks due to immense size, Kilometers with several ranged attacks, Planetary with meteors Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Dalamadur has -30% resistance, while the average hunter has 0% resistance) | High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Shah Dalamadur has -40% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) | Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence), Thunder and Ice Feats: Can crush a mountain with its body, its roar is so loud it can be heard from several kilometres away, Laser cone engulfs everything in front of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' A huge lunging bite, this attack is very powerful due to Dalamadur's size. *'Claw Swipe:' Uses its razor sharp claws to cleave its enemy, has short range, but is very powerful. *'Tail Sweep:' Uses its bladed tail to sweep in a wide arc. Due to Dalamadurs length, this attack can come from anywhere and in any direction. *'Laser Cone:' Dalamadur breathes a massive laser cone attack with a starting radius of about 10 metres and a 20 degree slant. Dalamadur can fire this straight forward or swing it in an arc. *'Meteor Storm:' It is unknown how Dalamadur does this, but while Dalamadur is enraged (which will be often when facing a powerful opponent), meteors will constantly fall from the sky in a large area. Sometimes, a meteor will not shatter on impact, and mining one reveals they are made from Gossamite ore. Basic ore in Monster Hunter goes like: Iron < Machalite < Dragonite < Carbalite < Gossamite < Etalite < Cosmicite. A basic weapon made from Gossamite ore is about 8 times more powerful than an iron one, meaning Gossamite is many times harder than iron. Shah Dalamadur's meteors are made from Cosmicite. Key: Dalamadur | Shah Dalamadur Gallery Shah Dalamadur.png|Shah Dalamadur Dalamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadur.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Monster Hunter Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Reptiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users